Waltoia
}} 'Waltoria ' is a medium sized, developing, and ancient nation at 764 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of waltoria work diligently to produce Iron and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of waltoria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. waltoria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. waltoria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. waltoria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Wars and their outcomes * Raids against nations = almost always won * First Waltorian Defence War = Major defeat, nation power lost * Second Defence War = Minor defeat, nation with little destroyed * War with the GOONS = Major defeat, all power lost * Second war with the GOONS = Minor Victory, both sides had heavy losses. Waltoria was stronger after War. * Third war with the GOONs = Major Loss, Waltorian economy mostly destroyed. History Waltoria stated out as a trade center in the artic. This trading post later became the capital of Waltoria, Wallstine. Waltoria joined the NADC as a form of protection, and for the money. Since the leader did not check the forums alot, Waltoria almost never followed the NADC rules. Waltoria's first war was a disaster. Waltoria Started the Waltorian Pact. The Pact got nowhere, and was later dissolved into the Soviet Union. Again, Waltoria kept distance from the alliance. Once the Union fell, Waltoria joined the Holy Roman Empire from Justian the 1rst. Waltoria first met the GOONS when one of its allias were attacked. Waltoria sent aid. Waltoria stoped this war peacfully and hoped that this would not happen again. Unfortunally, the GOONS attacked Waltoria. Waltoria faught hard, but lost alot of power. Only two nations sent aid to Waltoria. Waltoria now is trying to get new mambers in the HRE, to prevent wars with the GOONS. Surprisingly, the nations economy is comming back. Many leaders thaught it would take a year for Waltoria to get its power back, now it will seems that it will take a shorter time. Neonthefox as the Imperial Minister of State in the Holy Roman Empire. Before the HRE disbanded, Waltoria Created the Soviet Pact. This alliance later moved itself into the UNR. Currently Waltoria is in the UNR. Soon after, attacks from the Goons reamerged. Waltoria then moved to the CCCP , and later to the international. The Second War with he GOONS showed how far Waltoria will destroy those who attac. At first, it seamed that Waltoria was goin to lose the war. After asking aid from The International, waltoria quikly baught a large ary, and repaired any damagers. Waltoria had a supperior air force ande was able to decimated GOON tanks. Waltoria Toops had a harder time. Only two battles where won during the caurse of the war. The GOONS later used spies to decimated Waltorian land, which did hinder Waltorian moral. In all, only the airforce and cruise missils did any damage. The war ended neither by bieng expired, or by peace. Soon after, The GOONS attacked agian. The war was brutal, as three nations attacked Waltoria. Waltoria eventualy left the international for undiclosed reasons, and joined the Octava Orden. After the war, Waltoria was in major dept, and had a economy that has destroyed. Thanks to foreign aid from the Octava Orden, Waltolria is now rebuilding. Military Waltoria had a large, and respected Military. After the war with the GOONS, Waltoria's military was a shadow of its formor self. The armed forces once had aircraft, but many were lost and decomissioned after the war with the GOONS. After The HRE disbanded, Waltorian military has been cut down, so that move money could be used in Infrastructure. also Bombers and Fighters of higher levels were baught to defend the airspace. After the Third war with the GOONS, all military forces were disbanded, but were quikly rebaught after the war. Waltorian forces use AK47s as the main rifle of the military. Waltoria's military leans more to a defensive war then a attacking war. As such, waltoria uses malitia and large numbers of troops to defend Waltorian territories. Tech Waltorian citizens used to have television and computers. whene war with the GOONS borke out, many sold there possesions to get out of Waltoria. televions were a rarity, and computers were hard to find. After Waltoria rebuilt one of its clinics, Television and computers made a come back to be used for medical tools. Soon they were sold in many stores after the Clinic became open. With tech and Infratruction okay, televission and Computers are now common again. In the Third GOONS war, alot of tech was lost. After the war, Tech was Rebaught. GOON feelings No other aliance has attacked Waltoria as much as the GOONS. As such, many citizens have placed signs and pins saying they will destroy the GOONS. The Governemant has allowed these items to be sold due to the many wars that have been faught. Waltoria's hatred for the GOONS is big, and will contuine until the GOONS either disband, or when war crimes to Waltoria are payed. Other then sherr hatrad, Waltorian forces are trained now to combat GOONS forces, in case a fourth war does happen. A contavaersial deterance systeme known a GRS (GOON RETALIATION STRIKE), is the idea that if GOONS do attack, Waltoria will use any and all means to win. Weapons include, but not liminted to convetinal forces, cruise missils, air strikes, and even nukes when Waltoria gains such weapons. Many alliances look down on this form of deterance, but Waltoria cares little, saying that the GOONS are a major threat and any advantage used will greatly help keep Waltoria alive. Further stating that Waltoria is ready for ridicule from its allies.